The present invention relates to a rail-guided apparatus carrying system particularly for moving with steady and smooth movements, at least one apparatus which is applied to a roof, to a wall of a housing, or to any other structure of a building, wherein the apparatus may be moved along a predetermined path. The term "apparatus or apparatuses" refers to the general concept of any kind of articles, objects, apparatuses, devices, appliances, like loudspeakers, spotlights, tools, etc., but particularly refers to light articles like a lighting apparatus which may be rotated and or moved along a wall or a roof, in housings, structures, offices, supermarkets, etc.
The preferred embodiments of the invention will be described with reference to a system that may be applied to a roof of a house. The invention can be applied to any kind of wall, floor or roof surface and it may be used embedded in a wall, in inclined walls, beams, profiles, etc. The system is also useful for showing objects in expositions, lectures, conferences, etc. The system proposed is connected to a house surface. The house surface defines a support surface and in the case of a floor or an inclined roof or wall, adapting means may be added to support the rail in which the system runs. The rail is connected to the house surface by means of adjustable brackets.
For some considerable time, attempts have been made to provide simple, easy-installation, agreeable systems for installing for example, spotlights or loudspeakers in houses with the possibility of moving them along a predetermined path within a room, like a living-room, a bath-room, etc.
Most of the existing systems consist of a mere rail for supporting the spotlight in a stationary manner, while it is necessary to move the spotlight by hand in order to locate it in a desired position.
It is generally necessary the use of ladders for this operation, what is cumbersome and dangerous.
Even when these spotlights may be moved by hand, generally the power supplying wires that receive the electricity from the power line has a length insufficient to move the spotlight to extreme positions or, otherwise, when the spotlight is moved to a position closed to the place the wires enter the roof, or the electrical wall boxes, the wire in excess hangs out from the roof.
Particularly for lighting apparatuses, like spotlights, it is very important that the movement thereof be smooth and uniform to avoid disturbing illumination of the room.
Other wire-less devices, however, may be moved and kept stationary in predetermined locations of the rail while electrical connectors are provided for supplying electricity to the device.